diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
Connie Kowalski
Connie Kowalski is a sassy female detective from Brooklyn in the NYPD Major Cases unit. She works on the case of foiling Simon Gruber's plot. Die Hard with a Vengeance Connie is first seen at the police station after the Bonwit Teller department store is blown up. When Simon Gruber calls the station and demands that John McClane go to Harlem, Inspector Walter Cobb orders Joe Lambert and Connie to find McClane. Connie rides in the police van on the way to Harlem and gives McClane some aspirin. As McClane takes off his pants, he remarks to Connie she is the first woman since Holly to see him do that, to which she sarcastically claims is "an honor". After they dropped off McClane to Harlem, wearing the billboard sign, the truck took off. Then bomb squad officer Charles Weiss demonstrates the two epoxy-like liquid binary explosives that, when mixed together, explodes by mixing them in the paper clip and tosses to a empty chair in the squad room. Connie angrily chastises Weiss for doing that, stating that he'll be wearing that chair up him. Connie was among the people listening to the call from Simon and was among who found that he is scrambling their signal to avoid being traced. Later Connie, Lambert, and Ricky Walsh have to follow McClane and Zeus Carver. She and Lambert we're watching from the car as McClane and Zeus dealt with a fat woman using the phone that Simon requests that McClane and Zeus are assigned to. They watched as Simon gives them riddles and taunts about the large amount of explosions in trash bin next to them, but it turns out it was a fake. Then when McClane and Zeus stole a cab, she and Lambert followed them, but were blocked by two trucks near Central Park. She quickly radios to Walsh, who spots McClane within seconds. When a bomb goes off on the Wall Street subway station, Connie was among those listening to some intel from Agents Andy Cross and Bill Jarvis, regarding the identity of Simon and other associates involved. When Simon calls and tells the police that he set up a bomb in a school somewhere in Manhattan, she accompanies the search. Later during a search of one of the schools, Cobb tells Connie to close the East River bridges above 70th street and looked for dump trucks in the Franklin D. Roosevelt East River Drive, which Connie was in disbelief since they don't allow dump trucks in the FDR drive. But Cobb confronts to her that McClane says that they are dump trucks in the FDR loaded with gold, Connie reluctantly does so. They later discovered that the bomb is in Chester A. Arthur Elementary School by McClane through truck driver Jerry Parks. At the school, they searched the area for the bomb. Then Connie tells Cobb and Weiss that Lambert found an disconnected refrigerator is still operational and discover the bomb is there. As they preparing to evacuated the school, Connie states to Cobb that she is really nervous. After the six minute deadline is up, Connie and the other cops successfully evacuated the school. But then Zeus Carver's nephews and two other kids decided to stay inside. Connie and Lambert run into the school to save the children, but when they reached the roof in attempt to jump to the building, they found out it was too far. As they thought they we're going to lose their lives to the bomb, they find out the bomb was a fake which spares all of them. Connie tended to the care of the wounded Zeus at the nearby dock during the bombing of the freighter. Category:Characters Category:Die Hard with a Vengeance characters Category:Allies Category:Americans Category:Females Category:Police officers